Minirobots
The Minirobots 'are the residents of Green Planet. Like many cartoon characters, Minirobots do many actions that would seem to require hands, yet they don't have any. Most of them possess the basic structure of a sphere placed upon two small feet, or are just spheres. They also typically have the color black or skin color as the color of their main body, with other colors on top as a sort of "outfit." Minirobots can be acquired by two means: Acquiring them through the story, or purchasing them from the Shop. The majority are gained through normal gameplay, however you must unlock the ability to buy some through normal gameplay before they may be bought in the Lab. ''Fun Facts * According to the person running the Tiny Defense Facebook page, Minirobots are about 2-3 feet tall. * During the second game you may also notice almost all of the Minirobots have devices over where you would expect their ears to be. This may possibly be linked to some radio device. ''All Minirobots (In order) ''Tiny Defense 1 Green Fields *Fusor Bot- Generates energy in the form of gems to produce new Minirobots. *Gunner Bot- Can fire medium-damage bullets at enemies straight in front of it. *Cannon Bot- Fires in a 45' degree angle (diagonally) to hit enemies above it. *Blocker Bot- Blocks enemies from hitting other Minirobots and can take a lot of damage. *Copter Bot- Fires weak bullets at aerial enemies straight in front of it. *Freezer Bot- Shoots snowflakes medium damage to enemies in front of it, freezing them for a short amount of time. *Mini-Mine- Blows up, doing massive damage just once to one enemy, then disappears. Waste Sands * Dropper Bot- Drops bombs that can also damage underground enemies. *Flame Bot- Burns multiple enemies at a medium range, doing lots of damage. *Warrior Bot- Slashes enemies at a short range and can take a lot of damage (more than Blocker Bot!). *Sonar Bot- Can reveal hidden and underground enemies, allowing other Minirobots to hit them. *Floater Bot- Can allow a single ground unit to float in the air. *Boomerang Bot- Can attack enemies with medium damage at a medium rang at at least 2 angles. The medium rang hits enemies two times every shot. South Sea *Bubble Bot- Can attack enemies on top of it by blasting energy bubbles from below them. *Mini-Bomber- Can deal one time massive damage to enemies in the surrounding area. *Diver Bot- Shoots harpoons at a fast rate at enemies at a fast rate with low damage. *Spider Bot- Shoots 3x3 webs that slows down enemies and doing near to a little damage(?). *Submerger Bot- When playing in the South Ocean, Submerger Bot can allow another Minirobot to float in the water. *Missler Bot- Shoots everything with missiles, but with little damage. Glacier Lands *Snow Baller- Throws snow balls that can go through 3 enemies. Snowballs are affected by gravity. *Storm Bot- Freezes enemies while doing endless damage to them for a short while. *Mariner Bot- A Gunnerbot fit for the water. *Fixer Bot- A minibot that can fix others in a 3x3 area. *Buoyer Bot- A minibot that can carry others on the surface of the sea. *D.Shotgunner- Can shot 3 red bullets that separates into other lanes. Iron Fortress *Shocker Bot - Can deal damage to any machine that's in its radius. *Atomic Bot - Deals damage to every machine on the field. *Barrier Bots - Place it on another bot to induce its defense. *Plasma Bot - Makes a giant ball of plasma that deals large amounts of damage (and possibly immobilizes them). *Surveyor Bot - A upgraded version of Floater Bot that can make minibots see hidden machines if placed on. It can also be placed in water. *Sniper Bot - Deals a large amount of damage when it hits, due to having a chance of missing until upgraded. Lab *Hammer Bot-Only for taking out Moles and Drillers, unless upgraded. *Recycler Bot-If used on a Machine, it turns them into metal. Cannot use on large enemies like the killer whale. *Mini-Magnet-It is used to collect metal and energy. *Factory Bot-Used to generate metal. *Papa Fusor-A upgraded Fusor Bot that can generate high amounts of energy. *Mama Factory-A upgraded Factory Bot that can generate high amounts of metal. *Machine Gunner-A upgrade for the gunner bot. (Note:The machine Gunner is only able to be used if a gunner bot is on the field.) *Mortar Bot-A upgrade for Cannon bot. (Note:The Mortar Bot is only able to be used if a Cannon Bot is on the field.) ''List of Specific Minirobot Characters and their abilities'' These are special Minirobots that have special abilities. These do not count as Minirobots in the Robopedia. They only appear in Minigames. *Leonid-A super robot disguised as a simple Gunner Bot, known as the "Shooting Hero". Leonid can blast bullets in any direction easily. Appears in the mission stages after the 1-10 levels of the episodes Mini-Adventure and The Revenge. *Skipper-A sole surviving Mariner Bot from an offshore attack by the Machines. He cannot shoot bullets, but can jump on enemies to defeat them. Appears in the mission stages after the 4-5 levels of the episodes Mini Adventure and The Revenge. Tiny Defence 2 Robopolis *Fusor Bot - Generates energy. *Gunner Bot - Shoots bullets that deal medium amounts of damage. *Copter Bot - Shoots bullets weaker than Gunner Bot but can fly. *Striker Bot - Shoots rockets that deal heavy damage to any target diagonally below to its left. *Boom Bot (Bubble Bot replacement)-Attacks air targets with his powerful anti-aircraft cannon. *Spark Bot - Stuns any enemy that runs into it. *Napalm Bot - Drops napalm bombs that explode and deal area damage to a group of enemies. *Shield Bot (Blocker Bot redesign and rename) - Protects Minibots behind it from getting hurt. Old Factory *Mouse Bot - Releases small mice that can jump over obstacles. *Twin Bots - Rapidly attacks upward and downward. *Mine Bot (Mini-Mine rename) - Explodes on contact. *Radar Bot (Sonar Bot's Flying variant) - reveals hidden robots in a 3x3 area (at level two it's a 5x5 area). *Viking Bot - Hurls big axes that deal heavy damage to the target. Power Plant *Float Bot (Floater Bot rename)- Used to carry ground bots in the air. *Ninja Bot - Throws two shrunikens at a time. (has a chance to throw three if upgraded, always will if level three) *Storm Bot - Makes a twister that covers the entire column. *Winter Bot (Frosty variant of Flame Bot) - Freezes all enemies in his range. *Fighter Bot - Pushes back enemies with rocket punches. *Barrier Bot (not to be confused with [[Barrier Bots|Barrier Bot'''s]]) - Returns bullets that hit it. His shielding capabilities go away after he blocks an attack, although the barrier will regenerate after a time, or if another is behind it, it will take their shield. Naval Base *Mariner Bot - Only can be used in the waters and acts like a gunner bot. *Plane Bot - Drops small drones that can move foward and backward. *Buoy Bot - Help carries ground units on water. *Missile Bot (Missiler Bot which can target hidden enemies) - Can detect hidden enemies and hit all parts of the field. *Bomber Bot (Mini-Bomber) - Explodes in a 3x3 area. *Medical Bot (Fixer Bot from the first game combined with flight) - A flying version of fixer bot that fixes minibots in a 3x3 area. (if upgraded it goes 5x5 - 7x7) Volcano *Lightning Bot (Shocker Bot rename) - Batters enemies with electric shocks for low damage. *Glue Bot - Shoots glue that damages and slows the enemy. *Charge Bot - Shoots energy balls that grow as they fly and deal more damage the bigger they are. *Samurai Bot (Warrior Bot redesign) - Protects himself with incredibly strong armor. He slays enemies with its katana. *Atomic Bot - Explodes the entire field doing high damage. *Quantum Bot - Launches quantum bombs at the strongest target in the field every once in a while. ''Tiny Defense 2'' Challenge Mode () Robopolis *Magnet Bot (Mini-Magnet) - Helps collect energy and scrap metal for you. (First Premium bot, which are bought with bolts) *Bat Bot - Shoots bat missiles in 3 lanes. They can avoid obstacles automatically. (Must be placed on Mouse Bot) Old Factory *Mime Bot - Can turn into the robot you played last. *Shadow Bot - Throws ninja stars very fast, doing lots of damage. (Must be placed on Ninja Bot) Power Plant *Factory Bot - Generates small and medium sized bolts. (can be upgraded to drop bigger bolts more frequently) *Bazooka Bot - Deals area damage to a enemies with a rocket. Does not do extra damage. (Must be placed on Gunner Bot) Naval Base *Chest Bot - Gives a random item when used Volcano *Tesla Bot - Stuns up to 3 enemies every few seconds while doing low damage. (Must be placed on Shocker Bot) List of Specific Characters/Groups and their abilities (if any) * The Red Wings - A division of the Minirobots' air forces. * Leonid - A powerful Gunner Bot who can shoot in any direction. * Skipper - A special Mariner Bot who cannot shoot but instead jumps on enemies' heads. * Strommheart - A general among the Minirobots. * The Bat Bot - The true Bat Bot, (also has bat hover bot). Category:Characters Category:Minirobots Category:TD1 characters Category:TD2 characters